1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-218998 discloses a wiper device that prevents a wiper arm from starting up with a jerk when the wiper device is restarted after stopping partway, so as to eliminate a user being disconcerted by jerky wiper action.
However, in the wiper device disclosed in JP-A No. 2011-218998, there is an issue that the action of the wiper arm is sluggish until the wiper blade recovers, since a wiper motor is driven at a start-up speed that is slower than a standard motor speed when restarting.
Moreover, in the wiper device disclosed in JP-A No. 2011-218998, there is also an issue that when restarting, the wiper motor is driven at the start-up speed that is slower than the standard motor speed in normal operation, followed by operation at the standard motor speed after the rotation speed of the wiper motor has reached the standard motor speed. This necessitates complex control requiring an expensive microcomputer.